Ecto-Itch
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: When Danny comes back from a fight with Undergrowth, he comes back with a strange rash on his arm, he needs transport to take him to Frostbites, but the ghost portal is being tweaked up by his parents, he contacts Wulf to come take him after school, but instead, Wulf shows up in the middle of class... But later on, his dissipating rash is the least of his problems.
1. Being punctual

**Hello. I wrote a new story, i only got one review, so i deleted it, I might re post it after this story. **

**anywho, this has been floating in my mind a while, thought I would get the evil plot bunnies out of my freakin' head.**

**So here!**

**:b**

**:b**

**:b**

**But just to put it out there, the only thing i own is the plot.**

* * *

Mr. Lancer stood up out of his seat as the kids started to flood in like a tidal wave. The bell had just rung, and his 8th hour class was beginning to file in.

This class, was not one of Lancers favorites, It included the 5 most, mysterious, troublesome, confusing, and most outrages of all his pupils.

Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, and the most obscure of them all, Daniel Fenton.

Mr. Lancer was always perplexed when it came to young Daniel Fenton, He was such a smart, curious boy, until the ninth grade. His behavior dropped, along with his grades, attendance, and most of all, trust. You may be thinking that this is, just what happens in the teenage life. but no. This all happened in less then a week. Everything about him got flip flopped and turned around. Like there was to different people, in one body.

The late bell rang, and Mr. Lancer was not at all prepared, for the upcoming events that this day held.

* * *

_**~line break~**_

* * *

Danny Fenton sat in his seat, ferociously scratching the rash on his arm, no, not like poison ivy or oak, this was from Undergrowth, He had tried to literally, _sprout,_ back up and 'take over the world'.

What he had was a case of the ecto- itch, yes, it was named by Jack Fenton himself. And it felt to the young halfa , that there was no way of getting rid of it.

Danny had raided his parents lab, tried every ointment he could find, and had sat for a grand total of 172 minuets under cold, hot, medium, warm, luke warm water, probably many more, trying to get rid of the stupid rash.

"_Danny, hey, Danny." _Sam whispered over to him.

"_What." _He hissed back

"_What happened to your arm? need me to do something?" _Sam answered, ignoring the bitterness in his voice.

_"Its Nothing, just some rash I got from undergrowth." _Danny replied.

Mr. Lancer cleared his voice as he tapped on the desk. Most members of his class were not paying attention, but for those who were, he continued.

"Today, class, we will review and edit, a re-written portion of A bell for Adano. So i hope you all study'd because this test accounts for 30% of your grade, which I know, is a lot."

Now this got the classes attention. They perked up at the sound of "30% of your grade".

"I need you each to find two partners, and I will hand out the sheets, if the Partners you choose are not appropriate, then I will change them." Lancer continued.

Sam, Tucker and Danny instantly huddled around each-other, kind of like a protective circle.

"So what happened yesterday? there wasn't any cell reception." Tucker asked intently. Mr. Lancer handed the trio a sheet.

"Nothing much, Undergrowth wasn't much of a tussle now that I have ice powers, but he did give me this stupid rash thing." Danny replied, scratching his arm.

" Here let me see," Sam said reaching for his arm in a nurse like manner. "Did you check your parents lab?"

"yes."

"Did you try some antibiotics?"

"yes."

"Did you try water?"

"Yes."

Sam looked at the red area on his arm like she was a trained professional.

"Well, Its not poison oak or ivy, that's for sure." Sam stated

"Didn't I just say it was from Undergrowth? The ghost plant, thing." Danny replied. "Wow, Ghost Plant. I seriously Battled a ghost plant."

"I've seen it all dude, seen it all." Tucker said, finishing the review/edit for them.

"Well, It'll probably go away in a few days, maybe with my healing abilities less." Danny said. "Oh, And Wulf said that he would take me to see Frostbite after school, should probably told you that later."

"Eh, dosent matter." Tucker said getting up to hand in the paper. "Thats probably a good idea, your parents would be much help."

"You can- Danny was cut off by Mr. Lancer, who was standing up with the collected papers.

"That went better then expected class, as a reward, you can have the last 5 minuets of class to talk." Mr. Lancer sat back down.

_Reward? _What, were they in kindergarten or something? Dash was beginning to get up and walk over to Danny, when a loud _RIP _burst through the air, Making the room go silent. All eyes were focused to the corner of the room were it had come from, a glowing green portal type thing shaped like a claw scratch was now present.

Danny started banging his head on his desk when Wulf walked out. Sam and Tucker just laughed.

"Narnia People! Run for cover!" Mr. Lancer said, jumping out the open window.

"Oh man! Our teacher has gone nuts, Danny Phantoms nowhere, and theirs a freaking ghost wolf here!" Dash screamed balking up to the opposite corner, along with a whimpering Paulina, star, and rest of the class.

"The only good thing about this was that its going after Fenton!" Dash yelled.

Danny sat up, with a glare on his face. While Tucker and Sam were still trying not to laugh.

Danny put his hands in front of him, ignoring the fact that this might, MIGHT, blow his secret. He toke a deep breath and began.

"Wulf. Mi specife diris poste, POST scool Wulf, theres kvin minuets lasis, vi povus ne esti atendinta KVIN minuets." **(1) **Danny hesitated.

"Wow dude! were did learn all that!?" Tucker cried.

"Yea Danny! I thought you sucked at it." Sam added.

"Well, I figured out its the second language in the Zone, I figured that it would be easier if i just knew it now."

"Wait, you know this thing?" Dash said.

Wulf immediately noticed the jock as the bully Danny had described. He jumped in front of him, his tail wagging his teeth lashed out.

"Ĉu tiu estas la knabo vi diris al mi, bullys vi?"**(2)** Wulf said wagging his tail. He understood most of what Danny had said but paid no attention to it.

"Jes sed dont doloris lin, cxu vi ecx atentu kion mi ĵus diris?**(3)**" Danny said ***Translations at bottom of page***

"vi volas diri, to mi amigo?"**(4)** Wulf said.

Dash began to freak out. "WERES DANNY PHANTOM! THIS THINGS GONNA KILL ME!" He screeched.

Lancer peeked in from the window outside, basically stalking them.

"WULF. Dont bother him, Mi diris dont tedos la stultaj homoj, hes a idioto. dosent meritas nian time. **(5)**" Danny said.

Sam and Tucker burst into laughter along with Wulf. He came back and licked Danny's face.

"Oh gross!, you have to stop doing that." Danny complained.

"Frosto Bite volas vi, kaj mi havis nenion por fari." **(6)** Wulf said.

"Well Wulf, the fact that I'm duono fantomo**(7)**, and that they dont know it, kinda overrules the fact that you were bored."

Wulf frowned.

"Friend angry?" He commented.

"OMG It speaks english!" Paulaina screeched. they class began to scramble for the door. leaving the group alone in the classroom. Well, Mr. Lancer was still stalking them from the window.

Wulf sat in a dog like position ***he is a dog basically dur.* **and looked to were the screaming kids were.

"Kio estas ilia problemo" Wulf said in monotone.

Danny looked over to Sam and Tucker,

"You guys would be surprised at how well he speaks when hes not using English, hes kinda funny!" Danny said.

"Well, we understood the "don't bother the stupid Human, hes a idiot," part." Sam lauged

"Amigo go with now?" Wulf said.

"Hold it Yoda, the bell has to ring first." Danny said. Of course Wulf had no Idea what Yoda was.

The bell rang.

"Okay, now we can go." Danny pronounced

Sam ran forward saying

"I CALL HORSE BACK." She swung herself over Wulfs back, her raven black hair flying over her shoulders.

"Can we go now? I think my arms getting worse." Danny commneted.

All of a sudden Tucker blared forward screaming

"BONZIIIIIIIIIII!"

Into the portal. Wulf treded in with Sam on his back.

"You guys are such idiots." he muttered to himself. Danny ran forward, hurtling himself into the portal as the two familer rings formed around his waist.

* * *

**_~line break~_**

* * *

Mr. Lancer peekd his head over the window, astonished by what he had just herd.

They _trusted_ that wild beast? and Who were they going to see?

But what had startled him to his core, was that he himself, knew Esperanto, and He had understood what they were saying the whole time.

* * *

**translations! :b**

**1. I specifically said after, AFTER SCHOOL Wulf, theres five minuets left of class, could you not have waited FIVE minuets.**

**2. "Is this the guy you told me bullys you?"**

**3. "Yes, but dont hurt him, did you even pay attention to what I just said?**

**4. "You mean, to me amigo?  
**

**5. I said dont bother the stupid human, hes a idiot. dosent deserve our time. "**

**6. "Frost Bite wants you, and I had nothing to do.**

**7. Half ghost.**

**8. Whats their problem?**

* * *

**MWHAHAHAH do you want me to continue? Its kind of a humor story, you guys can give me feedback on what you want to happen. I hope you get the fact that because Mr. Lancer knows Esperanto he herd Danny tell wulf that they didnt know he was half ghost. Only Mr. Lancer didnt know Danny was half ghost. ... get my point? No? Whatever. PLZ REVIEW~**


	2. Your all idiots

**Hello peeps! Up for anew chap? Hope so! CUZ ITS GOING TO FREAKIN' HAPPEN RIGHT NOW.**

* * *

Mr. Lancer crawled through the window, failing miserably. Because if Young Daniel Fenton really was _Duono fantomo, _He may have an Idea who he actually is, on the inside, and out.

Mr. Lancer brushed dirt off his pants and gave a heavy sigh, slumping in his chair. The portal was gone, and he could relax. There was no use going to get his class because the bell had already rung. Well, he couldn't really relax, with all that had just happened. But he at least tried to. One side of Mr. Lancer was saying _its nothing, you herd it wrong, Esperontos not even your first languege!_ The other side was saying, _confront him, talk to him, find out his secret!_

Mr. Lancer rubbed his temples, contemplating what to do. But before he did anything, he knew he needed evidence to support his claim.

* * *

** In the ghost zone**

* * *

Danny *phantom* floated in the zone with his hands on his hips, looking over to Wulf.

"So, do you have any idea were we are?" Danny said hesitently.

Tucker floated in the background flailing his arms every wear, trying to get his balance.

"Ne, la portaloj povas malfermi anywear en la fantomo zono, sed mi scias ke ni estas somewear proksime FrostBites **(1)**"

"Ok, your going to have to slow down, I dont know the entire laguge yet." Danny sighed.

Sam stood next to Wulf on a floating rock, Tucker still behind them, literately swimming frantically towards Sharon, who was ammlesy floating away.

"Well, Wulf, do you have any idea were we are? Because I didnt understand a word you said either." Sam said.

Wulf paused for a minuet, trying to figure out how to say it in english.

"neniu" **(2)**

"What?"

"neniu!"

"Seriously its a yes or no question, shake your head up for yes, or down for no, got it? ok." Danny said, he felt like he was talking to a kindergartener.

"neniu." He said shaking his head.

"Ok, then, thats a no." Sam said. "TUCKER! GET OVER HERE!" She screeched.

Tucker was now about 100, To 200 feet away, still trying to get his PDA. Danny quickly flew over and grabbed it, and handed it to Tucker, who was now in a cannonball position ,hugging the small device.

"Dude, your going to get lost." Danny said giving him a shove. "Just, I dont know, go float over there with Sam."

Tucker laughed as he slowly floated over to Sam, who was not at all amused.

Sam grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the ground ***the floating rock there on*. "**Ow ow ow Sam! Watch it!"

**"**Ugh, were are we even going! I'm hungry!" Tucker complained rubbing his sore ear. "Do you think any of the ghost's have pizza?"

Danny flew over to were Tucker, Sam and Wulf were, giving a sigh.

"No tucker, I don't think they will have pizza, this is the ghost zone not a food market." Danny retorted. "We need to find out were we are first."

"Reale, la tagmanĝo sinjorino havas picon artikon de sxia loko, sed mi dubas ŝi devos vendi ion al vi knaboj. **(3) " **Wulf suggested

"Your kidding!" Danny exclaimed.  
_Ill have to try that some time... _He added silently.

"Anyways why are we just standing here?" Danny said. "Sam, you have a good memory, think back to last time we were in the zone, were do you think we are."

"You are all idiots." She said glaring at him.

"Um, why?" Danny asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She pointed to the left, were clockworks tower was standing.

"Just ask for freakin' directions!" She hollard.

"Uh, hehe, I knew that." Danny said flying over there.

Tucker grabbed onto Wulfs jacket as he bounded from rock to rock with Sam on his back.

'Ow-Will- You- Freakin'- JUST STOP THE CAR!" Tucker yelled as he was dragged along.

Wulf stopped and looked over to Tucker who was covered in dirt. Wulf gave a sheepish smile before Danny came over, grabbing him by the wrists.

"Ok, so what exactly are you going to say to clockwork Danny, Hi, I'm sick and need help finding my doctor that lives in sub-zero temputres." Tucker mocked. "And your hurting my wrists."

Danny reached the ground wich clockworks tower stood and literally dropped his friend right then and there. Tucker yelped as he fell. He stood up brushing the dirt off his cloths.

"Not funny dude!" He yelled walking towards the door.

"Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt... then its just hilarious." Danny gave Tucker an insane smile as he landed.

Tucker began punching his shoulder, hard. "A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, having fun yet?" Tucker said continuing to punch his shoulder. Danny flinched and dodged the next punch.

"Aw knock it off you two, speaking of knocking, Knock the freaking door. I would like to get this over with, without missing dinner." Sam said pushing them apart. Wulf proceeded behind her.

Tucker walked up to knock the door but it flew open all on its on.

"Uh..." Tucker studded.

"Just go in!" Danny grouched, scratching his arm. "My arm is killing me!"

Tucker walked in as Sam and Wulf followed behind, Danny floated above them.

"Hello? ClockWork? Sorry for the unexpected-

"It was not unexpected, You should no that by know." Clockwork said appearing in front of them. "Why do you think I opened the door?"

"Oh, right."

"Your on the North side of the ghost zone. You have a ways to go to reach frostbites." He said changing forms.

"Oh, then were is frostbite?" Danny asked, Sam yawned and leand against Wulf who was waiting patently.

"On the south side." Clockwork answered.

"South Side!?" Tucker shouted from below. " But the south is warm and north is cold! How dose that even make sense!?"

Clockwork and Danny looked down to Tucker.

"There is no equater in the ghost zone tucker..." Danny replied.

"Yes, what to boy said." Clockwork added. "If you want to get there sooner, Frostbite has entrusted me with the infamap, and I can leand it to you."

"Yes! Please!" Sam cried. "I hate this place."

Clockwork floated over to a shelf, with Danny behind and pulled out the map.

"Here, tell frostbite a gave it to you." He said handing it to him.

Danny stopped scratching his arm so he could take the map from him.

"Thanks." Said Danny.

Clockwork eyes the area he was scratching, but payed no attention to it.

"Off you go then, I have a time stream to watch." He commented, shoo them off.

"Thanks again!" Danny yelled back, landing next to the gang.

"Ok, I dont exactly remember how to use this thing.." Danny said, fiddling with it.

"Diru ĉu vi volas iri, certigu ĉiuj tenas je tio. **(4)" **Wulf told them

"Ok. Tucker, Sam grab my wrists." Danny told them, they did as they were told.

"What about Wulf?" Sam asked.

"Mi restos malantaŭe." **(5)**

"ok, Thanks for the lift Wulf, See you later! TO FROSTBITES!" Tucker screamed.

"No! Tucker! GAH!" But it was to late, Danny, Tucker and Sam were flung back into the green and purple abyss. **(XD)**

* * *

**Yea... Not one of my best chapters...Sorry that its not as long as last time! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**TRANSLATIONS! :b**

**1. "No, the portals open anywear in the ghost zone, but I know that we are somewear near FrostBites**

**2. no.**

**3. "Actually, the lunch lady has a pizza joint at her place, but I doubt she'll have to sell anything to you guys**

**4. "Say were you want to go, and make sure all the hold on it.**

**5. I'll stay behind**

**Please review!**


	3. Goop-in-a-bottle

**O MY GHOST I LOVE YOU ALL! 23 FOLLOWERs AND 15 FAVS! :O :O**

**To be truthfull I thought about putting this on hitus for a while, then i saw how many followers and favs I have and Im like**

**"I cant do that to them!"**

**So, prepare to laugh! *I hope***

**Let me know if this was a good chapter in the comments below! :D**

* * *

Danny *phantom* sat on a table in Frostbites lair, eagerly awaiting the results.

Tucker and Sam on the other hand, were not to happy. Tuckers head still hurt from when Danny had dropped him, and his ear stung from were it had been stretched by Sam. They each sat on there own rock, witch Frostbite thought were _chairs. _Sam scooted to the left, to the right, trying to make herself comfortable. Not working.

Tucker, just decided to eventually sit on the floor, were it was less rough. Both were envious of Danny who had his own chair. A real chair. Not a rock.

"Danny..." Sam groaned. "when dose Frostbite come back?"

"I don't know, He said it might be a while. Why do you hate this place so much?" He questioned.

"Because its filled with every one of your enimes, and so far they all think Im your girlfriend, and want to kidnap me, so they can kill you!" She told him._  
_

"Hey! that's a win win situation!" Tucker grinned. "I get rid of both of you!"

He received two heavy glares.

"Aww, C'mon! Trying to enlighten the mood here? I was just kidding!" Tucker said.

Still glares.

Frostbite entered the room at that moment.

"Well great one, Its not bad, but its not good either." He informed them.

"What is it?" Danny said getting up.

"You have a case of the ecto-itch, I assure you, I did not name it. Your father did, but I couldn't come up with anything better." Frostbite said.

"I have a name for it!" Tucker piped up

"Well shoot away! oh friend of the great one."

"The _Spectral rash!"_ He told them.

Silence.

"That, Is the **stupidist** name ever!" Sam retorted

"Im going to have to agree, oh friend of the great one, I think i will stick with, Ecto-itch."

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!" Tucker spat.

Danny laughed at this comment before going back to scratching his arm.

"So what do I do to make it go away, Its so annoying." Danny asked "Its not helpful when Skulker thinks it makes me, _more __valuable_ either."

"I have an ointment for it, it will help it heal faster, but all you can really do it wait." Frostbite educated him.

Danny groaned.

"how many times a day do I have to use it?" Danny asked taking the goop-in-a-bottle from him.

"Three times a day, oh great one." Frostbite told him, but, dramatically! ***whoever guesses what episode thats from in the comments gets a cookie!***

"Great." Danny spat. "Another reason to be made fun off."

"I am sorry to disappoint you great one." Frostbite sighed, "but there's nothing more I can do."

"Nah, Its not your fault, but we better get going, my parents probably are wondering were we are." Danny said hastily.

"Glad I could be of assistance, oh great one." Frostbite grinned.

"Thanks again!' They trio said grabbing hold of the infa-map.

"TO-" Tucker was cut of by a hand slapped over his mouth.

"I swear if you say anything I will personally MAKE, you eat tofu burgers for the rest of the MONTH." Sam hissed.

Sam removed her hand from his mouth.

"I doubt you would do that." Tucker spat.

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure about that Tuck, she told me if I didn't get a presidential on fitness week, she would make me." Danny laughed.

"And now look at your PE grade! I boosted it to a B!" Sam announced proudly.

Tucker clamped his mouth shut.

"Uh... Take us to Fenton works?" Danny squeaked.

Nothing.

"I TOLD you guys, you have to do it like this!" Tucker said.

"TO FENTON WORKS!" He screeched.

The map burst to life and they were flung out of the winter wonderland and back into the infinite green and purple abyss.

* * *

**The next day. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN :D**

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I wuill do anyting!"

Danny put his hand to his head.

"No."

"Petty pease with cherries on top?"

"No." Danny said pressing the open, on the portal.

"I don wanna go back! I wanna be ur frwiend!"

"How many times do I have to say, "no" untill you- Heeeeyyyy hears an Idea, Klemper, I know a very nice man who would LOVE to be your freind."

"Really?"

"Yea!" Danny said, now closing the portal. "His name Is Vlad Plasimus, he lives in Wisconsin, but he will say no at first, but you have to prove your loyalty by asking A million-quadrillion times!"

"a million-quadriollion?" Klemper whimperd.

"Thats the only way." Danny said crossing his arms with a smug smile.

"Ok, Thank you Mr. phwantom!" Klemper said.

Klemper floated out of the Fentons lab chanting _a million-quadrillion a million-quadrillion!_

When Klemper was out of sight Danny changed forms and burst out laughing.

"Thats not even a number!" Danny laughed.

Danny got up, scratching his arm. He walked up the stairs to see his mother making breakfast.

"Danny!? You were down In the lab!? Get your stuff lazy pants your going to be late for school!" His mother hollard, flipping a pancake.

"Im going Im going." Danny said running up the stairs.

Danny walked into his room grabbing his backpack, and his un-fineshd homework before leaving the room. Danny stopped at the door before turning around, and slipping the ointment Frostbite had gave him into his backpack. It was a white container with a very light errie glow. Tucker and Danny liked to call it, the goop-in-a-bottle.

The young halfa walked back down the stairs flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey Danny, want me to drive you to school?" Jazz offered meeting him at the door.

"Nah, that's ok, I missed patrol last night when I went to Frostbites. I'm going to do a quick run over." Danny walked out the door before ducking behind the corner.

"Going ghost, and that stuff." Danny said lamely.

Jazz watched in awe from her car as the rings formed around Danny's waist. But she had seen it before, and just drove on.

The teenage hero flew over the town, watching as cars and people flew by, waving to him, and calling his name. Danny made sure to make his back-pack invisible.

Decideing everything was fine he burst in speed towards Casper High dropping behind the school.

Tucker and Sam were the only ones that noticed. the walked behind the school to were Danny was.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said walking up to him. "Did you bring the goop-in-a-bottle?"

Danny dug threw his back-pack pulling out a small container.

"Goop-in-a-bottle." Danny stated.

"So..." Sam inquired "What exactly are you supposed to do with it?"

"Not sure. I think its something like a poison Ivy ointment." Danny said.

"Oh, If its something like that, roll up your sleeve and put it on." Sam said.

Danny did just that. The boy rolled up his sleeve and opened the container, revealing a very light green goop. He stuck his finger in and slapped it on, literately, slapped. the goop flew everywhere, hitting mostly Tuckers face.

"Nice you idiot." Sam told him. Idiot. her favorite word. "No look at what you did."

Tucker used his hand to wipe the stuff off his face, shaking it on the ground.

"Opps, Sorry, Tucker." Danny apologized trying not to laugh.

"You just think its funny." Tucker scoffed. "I have more Important things to do!"

Tucker turned around walking away.

"Like picking up the date _You don't have?"_ Sam teased.

Tucker ignored her and kept walking.

"Well, today's going to be interesting." Danny said.

* * *

**How was that? I know, a little short, but longer then last time! :D Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!**

**review!**


	4. LASER EYES! IN YOUR FACE!

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but Dont worry! CHAPTER FREAKIN' FOUR.**

**Please enjoy, oh great ones.**

* * *

Danny walked into the school after applying his _goop-in-a-bottle._ It was working pretty good, except, that were ever he went, his arm glowed.

"Dude." Tucker commented, catching up to Danny's pace. "People are going to notice... that." Tucker began waving his hands in the direction of Dannys arms.

"Eh, I dont really care, If Amity Park hasnt figured out that Fenton and Phantom are the least bit simlaer, why would anyone notice a, _pathetic geek_ with a glowing arm." Danny's comment was laden with sarcasm.

"HEY FENTON!"

"And... thats were I leave!" Tucker said walking away hastily.

"WHATS WITH THE GLOWING ARM?" Dash screamed.

Danny was hoisted forcefully off the ground, almost choking on his ghost sense. Dash then examined his arm like he was some sort of psychotic freak.

"What is this? Bakserville? What did you do to yourself ya' freak!" Dash yelled

"Wow... I'll make sure to mark this the day, Dash actually cared about me.

"I dont care about you! I just want to know what happened to your arm!" He repeated.

"So, what your saying is," Danny situated in his grasp. "You dont care about me, but you DO care about my arm, which is also, *ahem* part of me."

"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU FENTURD! all i care about is how you got that Danny Phantom-ish glow on your arm! Give me the stuff geek boy!"

Uh oh. _Danny Phantom-ish glow? _That isnt good. any person who could find any Relation between him, and his ghost half, was bad news.

Dash began rampaging through his back-pack, throwing half of his stuff on the floor. Notebooks, pens, homework, *unfinished*_ Fenton thermos._

_gun. another gun, bazooka, wrist ray, ANOTHER GUN. _

Until he finally found the goop-in-a-bottle.

"Woah, I didn't know you had so many weapons fenturd! No matter, I'll just leave them here so you can get suspended." Dash got up and walked away with the cream, spreading it all over himself, until his entire body glowed.

"Danny! What the..." Sam hollard running up.

Danny pointed to Dash, who was still rubbing it on.

"Apparently, I have a, _Danny Phantom-ish glow."_ He chuckled.

"No not that, I dont care 'bout him, but since when can you fit all of this," She said pointing to the huge pile of guns/homework. "Into that."

Sam pointed to the back-pack which was twice as small as the pile.

"Well, you know me, I have my ways..." A smile flew up Danny's on-the-floor face.

"Okay... Im not going to ask what that means but, Mr. Lancers coming, and I dont want to be expelled, by." Sam rushed off, leaving Danny siting, no, laying, next to a pile of ecto-guns.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer called, his shoes clipping on the sidewalk. "What, in Gulliver's Travels is the meaning of this!?"

Danny gave a sheepish smile, more like a pathectic shamefaced smile.

"You know weapons are not allowed on school property! To Principle Ishmayas Office! NOW!" He holard, more strict, and, scary, then usual.

Danny got up quickly gathering his things, besides the guns, hurrying to the office.

_**~Line Break~**_

"I Cant believe you brought Weapons to school Danny! Really!" His mother huffed as they drove home.

"I thought it was cool! It can protect you from ghosts!" Jack said.

Maddie gave him a cold glare.

"I mean, No dessert for a week!" He replaced.

"We dont have dessert Dad, you always eat it."

"true..."

The car screeched into the driveway, leaving Danny clinging to the seat handles.

"No school for 3 weeks! 3 WEEKS They say! Goodness child, this behavior has to stop!" Maddie came out of the car, slamming it hard. Jack hopped out, eating fudge, Were did it even come from? Wait, dont think about that.

"To your room young child!" Maddie said, continuing her rant. "And dont think about sneaking out!"

"Meh meh meh meh meh! Meh meh meh meh meh!" Danny mocked. "Its not like I have a choice ya' know!"

Jack snickerd at Danny's high pitched voice.

"Danny! You dont think you have a choice to sneak out at night!?" Maddie said. "I dont understand Danny!"

"Just, forget I ever said that." Danny told his mother.

Danny Walked up to the door, shutting it behind him.

"Danny! How about some Fudge to cheer you up?" Jack boooomed ***Heh see what I did there? Booomed? heh heh, No.***

"No thanks Dad." The halfa said walking up to his room.

Danny shut the door behind him, collapsing onto his bed.

_**~Line Break~**_

"Danny. seriously. Wake. up." Sam said poking him.

Tucker stood at the age of his bed as Danny rubbed his eyes, he had fallen asleep when he came home.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty, I herd you got into some trouble today." Tucker Said with a wide grin.

"Got three weeks. Wopped-de-doo." Danny groaned. "My parents are angry, well mostly my mom, and Dash got a hold of my goop-in-a-bottle."

"Ouch. Hows your arm then?" Sam asked.

Danny's eyes widend as he realized he still had a rash on his arm. He furrowed his eyebrows when he realized it still itched. Danny began scratching vigorously.

"Thanks for that Sam..." Danny grumbled.

"Your welcome." Sam grinned.

'Wait. I figured I was grounded." Danny said crawling out of bed. "How'd you get in?"

"Through the window." The both said in unison.

"Umm.. Did you break something? You seem a little tense." Danny Informed, scratching his arm.

"No!" They both said in unison. again.

"Okay... Did the stuff were out for Dash?" Danny asked.

"No, why?" Tucker responded.

"I just didn't know if it would have any side effects on full humans." Danny said

"I dont know dude, nothing happened to me." Tucker told him.

"Oh! Thats right! It got all over your face! Heh, heh, yea..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

Tucker gave Danny a hard glare.

"I wouldn't know Danny, nothing hit me! Thankfully." Sam told him.

"Okay, but maybe we should talk to frostbite later?" Danny returned to his scratching habit."Because he was walking around the school, literally glowing."

"Maybe, I personally think It will be fine." Tucker told him. "If nothings happened yet, I dont think anything will."

"Well lets go with that, I talk to him later, just in case, but I think your right Tuck." The halfa confirmed

"ok boys lets get crackin'" Sam said logging into his computer.

"Hey! How did you know my pass code!" Danny hollard

"I didnt, I pressed all of the keys at once." Sam told him with a grin.

"that works?"

"Yep." Tucker said. "That was the first way I learned to hack a system."

"Ummmm..." Sam stretched.

"What Sam?"

"Somebody skypeing us..." She told them.

"What? Who!?" Danny said, rushing to the computer.

The screen said

**FARFROZEN101**

"I think I have a pretty good Idea who." Sam laughed.

Danny leand froward pressing the accept button.

"Greetings great one!" Frostbite said, appearing on screen.

"Um, you have a computer?" Tucker asked.

"Of course! Any way we can contact the great one is a necessity!"

"So, you got Skype." Sam said lamely "Of course."

"Um, Hello, Frostbite..." Danny said.

"Greetings! How is your arm oh great one?"

"Fine, but one of the guys at my school toke the stuff , because they thought it was cool my arm glowed."

Frostbite tensed on the screen.

"Did he or she use it?" He asked hastily.

"Yea... why?"

"Because on a human, It can have deep side effects." The yeti said gravely.

"Like what? Become half ghost?" Danny laughed.

"Fortunately, no, but if the ointment comes in contact with there blood stream, it can give them ghostly powers in that area."

"Cooooooool!" Tucker said. "Maybe I have laser eyes!"

"Maybe you'll have the power to light your face on fire." Sam teased. "I could finally get rid of you!"

"heh heh heh. No." Tucker said.

Danny was seen just groaning.

"What is the matter oh great one?" Frostbite continued.

"The guy that took it? Put it all over himself." Danny growled.

Tuckers eyes sparked before making a hole in Danny's wall.

"YES!" Tucker screamed. "LASER EYES! IN YOUR FACE SAM!"

"Tucker! Be quite, and turn those, things, off before My mom and Dad hear!" Danny whispered harshly.

"I dont know how!" Tucker said, his eyes were still sparking massively.

"Well figure it out!" Danny ordered.

Tucker squinted his eyes and scrunched his face, sort of like he was constipated. When he opend his eyes the sparks were gone.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Yea, I need to go find Dash, you two stay here, Specifically you Tucker." Danny said jumping out the window.

"Did he just blow us off?"

"Pretty massively.

"Wanna pig out at the Nasty Burger and Put on his tab?"

"Totally."

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Let me know in the comments below! If I see enough people read it, I might get another chapter up by tommorow!**

**I got a DP shirt for Christmas! :D now it has a stain on it. D:**


	5. AND THEN YOULL DEFY GRAVITY!

**HI, Heres a new chapter for u to chew on!**

* * *

Tucker Foley sat on Danny Fentons bed, his eyes sparking. He looked at the small laptop computer screen, chating with a snow monster on skype.

"So... How come I only _just _got them now, when The gooey stuff has been in me for an entire day?" Tucker asked

Frostbite sighed before beginning his sentence.

"I really should be pre-pairing for the great ones arrivel,"Frostbite complained

"No no no, answer my question, then you can go."

"Tucker! Give him a break!" Sam yelled from the corner of the room.

"Well, o freind of the great one, In your world, when you are feeling ill, you tend to not remember you are ill, until you think about it."

"Yea... go on..." Tucker urged.

"Tucker..."

"It is the same with your eyes, you did not know you had gained those powers, until you were reminded of them."

"I, guess that makes sense." Tucker stated.

"Regretebly, oh servent of the great one, I must leave." Frostbite said, "I shall see you soon." And the screen went blank.

"Oh! Now were his servents!?" Tucker yelled.

"Tuck, Dannys going to be here in a minuete, ugh, with Dash, He says be pre-pared for the, littrely, worst." Sam closed her phone.

"That dosent sound good." Tucker hoped off Dannys bed.

"Of course it dosent idiot!"

* * *

**15 MINUETS LATER...**

* * *

Danny Phantom flew over Amity Park, his eyes scanning the area in search for a particular someone.

_Okay Fenton, gotta look for a blonde haird jock, that, has ghost powers... dont know if thats and ew, or a yikes. _Danny thought

Danny droped to the ground, just around the corner of the park. He could here the water from the fountain as he walked closer.

"Darnit! Theres no one here." Danny sat down on the bench, digging his hands through his hair.

"Hes, blonde, has super powers, and hits on every girl, except Sam, he sees. How is this supposed to be hard?" Danny asked himself.

He got up and paced around the cobble sidewalk.

"If I was Dash, were would I be..." he thought aloud

_Thats it!_

"Of course, Its the most popular teen hang out in town! Of course he would be there!" Danny jumped into the sky, and burst off heading torwards the Nasty Burger.

* * *

_**~line break~**_

* * *

The young halfa zoomed through the air, contemplating his approach

"Ok, If I go in as Phantom, I get mobbed, and If I go in as Fenton, I get mobbed. Both for opposite reasons. GAH!, I have no idea on what to do, this is great! HA, Just wonderful.." Danny stopped suddenly, about 100 feet from the door.

"but Dont think Ill need any ideas..." Danny said.

The place was wreackd! Tile had been flung from here to there, the roof had collapsed, along with shattered windows, and a large hole in the wall.

He landed softly in the wreckage, swinging open the doors, almost torn off there hinges.

"what happend here?..." Danny whisperd.

He walked around, examining the wreakege, he noticed a red and white coat flung across the restaurant.

"Dash couldn't of done this... could he?" Danny asked himself

A small gasp was herd from under one off the booths, and a small figure lay crouched under it.

Danny looked over to were the sound was coming from, green glowing eyes shown bright from under the table.

"Just who I was looking for." Danny walked slowly over to the table, leaning to look under it.

Sure enough Dash, with out his jacket sat there his arms hugging his legs.

"Danny-Danny Phantom?" He squeekd.

For once in his life, Danny pittied the jock, He looked so terrified, so helpless. Yet, he had caused this catasptrophe.

"Dash?" Danny asked, "I can help you, if you let me." He had no Idea were this was going, but the words had already slipped out of his mouth.

Dash only backed up under the table more, his eyes wide with fear.

"Please don't hurt me! Ididntmeantodothis!" He screamed.

Danny dropped to his knees, leaning farther in.

"Dash, Listen to me, I know whats wrong with you, and I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help." He said slowly, it was like talking to kindergartner.

Dash looked at him, not sure if he could place his trust in him.

Danny reached out his hand to Dash...and he willingly took it.

Danny helped him up out of the booth, looking at him.

This wasnt the Dash he thought he had seen.

His hair was a sharp blue, almost like Embers. And his black tee had green cuts all over it. His Pants were a ghastly white, and his hands glowed neon green.

This wasnt just a few simple powers,

This was a full on ghost form.

* * *

**Enter Commercial break here!**_** :b ( A/N the begging sucked, but now Im having so much fun writing this! :b :b)**_

* * *

Danny yelped when he noticed his glove was burning from the fire that was lite in Dashs hand.

"Hothothothothothothothot!" Danny said, blowing on his hand.

"Sorry! I-I didnt mean to." Dash said backing up.

"No! No your fine, I accidentally did that once." Danny said waving his hand every wear.

"You did?"

"Yea, When I first became, uh... how you put it, a ghost, well sorta, but anyway, I gave one of my best friends a third degree burn," Danny laughed

"Ouch... So... What are you going to do with me Danny?" Dash asked nervously

_wow, he called me by my first name, woo, new achievement._

"What am I going to do with you?" He scoffed. "Who do you think I am? The GIW? I'm going to get you fixed!" Danny grabbed his arm, pulling him up into the air.

Dash yelped as he was suddnely lifted into the air, his blue hair reflecting off the Sun. He could hardly hear Phantoms voice as the air whiped there ears.

"I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE AIR, THEN YOUR GOING TO DEFEY GRAVITY!"

"WHAT!?"

"C'MON! IT'LL BE FUN!"

Danny laughed as he tossed his tormentor higher into the air, he used such force, that he strained a muscle in his arm.

Dash began plumiting to the ground, Danny just smiply folded his hands behind him as the scerameing figure fell past his face.

Sure enough, just before he hit the ground, he stopped. Hovering barely inches from the cold parking lot.

Danny landed, patting him, hard, on the back, Dash landed face first in the gravel.

"See I told you it was fun, Now try to keep up." Danny said whizzing back into the air.

Dash struggled to balance himself as he flew behind Danny. He looked behind him and gave a shrill scream when he noticed his legs were missing, they had been replaced with a thin white ghost tail.

"What!?" The halfa said flying to him. "Oh. Yea, freaked me out to, but you got a good one, its thin so it allows you to go fast, mines thick and spikey, it goes fast, but it dosent have that much use. See?"

Danny stucked out his legs as they changed from legs, to tail, legs to tail.

"Okay..." Dash croaked.

Danny stopped when he realized he was actually _complienting_ Dash, On his freakin ghost tail!

"Uh, but, dont get used to it, Were going to get rid of those powers soon."

"Good, I dont want em' I might even give them to wimpy Fenton if I could, Id like to see him control these powers."

"HA! Oh the Irony." Danny said to himself.

"What? You hate Fenton to?"

"No, I dont hate people, I dislike them." He spat.

"Oh."

Danny stopped behind his house beofore flipping out his phone, texting Sam.

**Be there in a minuete, pre pare for the worst, seriously, the worst.**

"Okay, I need to grab another perosn thats in the same condition as you, but not as bad, while Im up there, you figure out how to phaze yourself to the Fentons basement."

"Wait, what? Fentons Basment?"

"You herd me." Danny flew up into the sky, going into the rooms.

* * *

**Mwhahahaha, the first part sucked, but the rest was SOOOOO much fun to right, Danny got some payback for Dash, oh yes he did, Im working on the next chapter write now! See what i did there? Write, hehehe, Yea, whatever, R&R**


	6. Its Pink

**MWHAHAHAA! HHEHEHEH I'M SO EXCITED MY SECOND DANNY PHANTOM SHIRT COMES IN THE MAIL TODAY, AND SO DOSE MY NECKLACE! OM GHOST! ITS SO CUTE! ARG!**

* * *

Dash walked around the Fentons basement, criticizing all there stuff. He sighed Before noticing a big portal-type thingy.

_is that wear were going? _He thought

What were they doing at the Fentons anyway? And who had the same condition as him?

Danny suddenly phazed threw the wall holding Tucker Foley by the wrist.

"Dude! Stop! Your hurting me!"

"Yea, well thats what you get for weraking my NASA poster."

"Sorry! I dont know how to - *Gasp*

Sam Manson walked down the stairs, doing the exact same as Tucker. They looked at there harraser, wide eyed in amazement. Neon blue hair, green cut shirt, and slick white pants.

"I told you guys be prepared for the worst..." Danny sighed.

"You didnt tell us he had an entire ghost form!" Tucker said falling to the ground.

"Whats Foley doing here! And Manson!" Dash screeched

Danny helped Tucker up and huffed.

"_Tucker _has laser eyes, and Sam is coming because can." Danny told his angrily. He walked over to the containment chamber, flicking the _flush_ button. *****

**kindred spirits.***

Dash huffed. "Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

"Of course not..." Sam said flipping the keys in her hand.

Danny walked over to the Ghost Portal, using the genetic lock to open it.

_Wait, genetic lock? But then he would have to be a Fenton... nah, probobly hacked the crapy system..._ Dash thought.

"Ok, Sam, I need you to start the car, space ship thingy, I forget what its called..." Danny asked her kindley.

"On it." Sam announced.

"And Tucker, I need you to set the coordinates with out destroying anything." the halfa said.

"That I can do." Tucker said, walking over to the ship, type thingy with Sam.

"Well, what am I going to do?" Dash said floating over to Danny. "I don't want to sit with the geeks!"

"Its either that or... well yea, its that." Danny pushed a few buttons before walking over to the open Ghost Portal.

Dash groaned before squeezing into the ship with Tucker and Sam.

Danny began to hover over the ship, beckoning them to fly into it.

"Wait," Dash said. "Were are we going!?"

Sam laughed. "Pre-pare yourself for the ghost zone, and, try not to wet your pants..."

"Like that would ever happen!" Dash spat.

They trio, including the mutated Dash, disapared into the swirling green portal, Tucker and Sam cliped on there Fenton Phones, and handed one to Dash.

"It picks up ghost sounds, so you can here him outside of the ship." Tucker informed him.

But Dash was silent as he looked out the window. The green atmosphere seemed to amaze him more then anything he had ever seen.

Tucker waved his hand in front of Dash.

"Hellllooooo... I need you to put theses on."

"Quite geek boy, let me savor this moment." Dash growled.

Tucker leand over to Sam who was calmly flying them threw the Zone.

"Well, at least his vocabulary improving." He snickerd.

"Lets hope he improves his additude next..." She moaned.

* * *

_**~line break.~**_

* * *

"Are we there yet..." Dash moaned. He slumped back in his chair, feeling tired.

_"Almost,"_ Danny said over the Fenton Phones. _"We should reach the Far Frozen in about 2 minuets."_

"Good, this place is starting to creep me out." Dash responded. "Ya know Phantom, your cooler then I thought you would be."

_"Um... Thanks? I guess?"_ Danny inquired. His legs formed into a tail as he sped over the top of Carnivorous Cavern.

"Danny." Sam said.

"_What Sam?"_

"We have a problem..."

"WOAH! ITS A GIANT FOOTBALL!" Dash screamed. "But, its... pink..."

Danny wiped his head around, to see Vlad talking to Skulker.

_"Sam, speed up and meet me ahead. I feel like crashing there party_." He croaked.

The ship speed forward leaving Daniel in the dust.

Vlad marched, well flew, over to Danny his eyes filled with anger.

"Why did I just see Dash Baxter as a ghost!?"

"Why dose it matter to you fruitloop." Danny spat.

"Because if there are any more halfas around, I. WOULD. LIKE. TO. KNOW."

"Ugh, take a chill pill fruitloop, were going to Frostbites to get him fixed." Danny moaned, he began to scratch his arm.

"I will not, _take a chill pill_, Until you tell me the full truth!" Vlad hollard.

"Oh, So you do own chill pills, how many do you take a day? The hole bottle? because there obviously not working." Danny retorted.

Vlad outstretched his hands crurling them, as if he wanted to break his neck, Skulker laughed at there conversation from behind.

"Buh bye, oh, I almost forgot my oh-so-famous line." Danny mocked.

"And what, my dear badger, would that be?" He sneerd.

"GET. A. CAT." Danny screeched. "FRUITLOOP. Almost forgot the last part, woops, see around sucker."

Danny speed of at a incredible speed, attempting to catch up with his Friends.

Sam looked out of the rearvewiew mirror.

"Here comes Danny." She laughed. "Lets see if we can were him out!"

Sam sped faster trow the Zone as the Far Frozen came in sight.

_"Oh so its a race you want huh?"_ they herd him laugh,_ "I should warn you, I can go approximately 137 miles an hour."_

"137 Miles!?" Dash yelled.

"Liar, last time i checked it 112." Tucker retorted

"How dose he do go that fast!?" Dash asked again.

"_Practice Practice Pracitice," _Danny said as he sped past them._ "Buh Bye losers!"_

"Oh it is so on!" Sam said, she stomped her foot on the petal, slamming there heads against the seats.

* * *

_**~line break~**_

* * *

"So wear were you? We've been waiting for a hole 5-

"3 minuets." Danny corrected.

Dash stood his own length away from Tucker and Sam, awaiting Danny's arrival.

"That didn't even count! you used the Ecto-degenerator!" Danny whined.

"What dose that do?" Dash asked, walking over to Danny.

"It uses any ecto energy within 20 feet of the ship, mostly you." He complained.

"Oh." Dash gasped as he caught sight of himself in a meteld snow puddle.

"Thats me?" Dash whisperd.

"huh." Tucker said. "You didnt know?"

"I only thought I had some freaky powers!" Dash cried.

"Nope.' Danny said walking through his puddle. "You made yourself half ghost!"

"Those exist?" He asked in amazement.

"Theres about four right now." He said.

"Danny... watch yourself." Sam said wearily.

"Who?" He urged.

"Theres you, for now, and my cousin Danielle, and hehehe, Vlad Masters." He laughed.

"You mean our mayor!?" He gasped.

"Yep. He blamed me for a hole bunch of stuff." Danny sighed. "He should get a cat."

Tucker and Sam broke into laughter at this.

"But, that's only three, who's the four- Dash was cut off.

"GREAT ONE!" A voice boomed. Frostbite walked out from behind a snow mound.

"Frostibte!" Danny said waiving to him. he grabbed Tucker and Dash, pushing them to him, "Here are your paitents, please, please, fix them."

"I will see what I can do Oh great one." Frostbite proclaimed.

* * *

**The ending wasnt so great but the next chapter is going to be better! :b so, please R&R some tips on how i should make it better! thx!**

**hope yous people enjoy! OH AND I HOPE YOU HAVENT FORGOT ABOUT ! :D**


	7. Dont make crazy assumptions

**ITS NOT DOING IT ANYMORE! I CAN POST! YAYAYYA!**

**WELL WHAT AM I WAITING FOR!? READ**

**oh, and there in the same room as the de-iceing chamber from Ifinate Relms**

* * *

Dash stood on the hard ground, he looked around the room, taking in the sights. They were in a big stone, room, it was filled with technology, and some, sorta, big tuber thing.** *De- Iceing Chamber* **They big yeti thing was looking through glass bottles, writing things down on a paper, next to the geek boy. That was the only sight Dash didn't, want to take in, Foley, and Manson.

Manson was standing outside next to Phantom outside, watching the other yeti things play hockey. Why was he even talking to her? Didn't he find her annoying?

Dash's electric blue hair reflected on the ice as his attention was re-focused to the tube thing. What was it anyway?

"Hey, uh, Yeti thing, Whats that?" He said pointing the the chamber

Danny sighed before calling from outside. "His names Frostbite!" He shouted over.

"Yes, what the great one said." Frostbite answered. He began to walk over to Dash with some papers. This felt uncomfortably the same as the doctors office.

Danny got up and walked over to Frostbite, while Sam was still watching the townsfolk trip and fall on the ice. They didn't really know how to play hockey, they just tried to. But it was very amusing for the two friends.

"So, did you find anything out?" Danny said, his shoes clicked on the stone ground as he walked over.

"Yes," Frostbite turned to face Danny. "But your not going to like it."

Danny frowned before leading Frostbite to another room to talk.

What were they talking about? He had to know. But they were in a entrily different room with stone walls.

A thought came to Dash. If Danny Phantom had herd him call Frostbite a yeti thing, from all they way from outside, did he have super hearing? Maybe Dash had it to.

Dash had no idea how to use it so he gave it his best shot. He scrunched his face up, and focused real hard.

_" Tucker Foley was an easy fix, but Your friend-_

_"Not my friend."_

_"But Dash Baxter, is going to be harder."_

_"How do you mean?"_

_"The ointment I made was for half ghost's only, speaking of witch, I see the rash has gone down."_

_"Yea, I guess it has, I didn't really notice till' now."_

_"Any way Great One. It was specifically desighnd for your DNA, witch means because It made Dash Baxter A half ghost, His DNA was twisted, like yours."_

_"Were are you going with this?"_

_"remember what happened when you, and your Ghost half switched."_

_"That wasn't fun..."_

_"I cant do the same thing with him, And I have already crossed out destroying his ghost half."_

_"Now your just babbling, can you tell me what I need to do?"_

_"I need you to take him to the Fenton Portal, and do the exact opposite as you did."_

_"What!? He's already this close to finding out my secret! This will entrily blow it!"_

_"That is entrily your fault Great One. You should have never told him about half ghost's."_

_"Gosh this going to suck. Lets get this over with, revealing as little as possible."_

He was right! Danny was Half Ghost! Danny. Was. Half Ghost.

Danny.

Fenton Portal.

Thing for Sam.

_Holy crap. holy freaking crap. _Dash began to hyperventilate as Tucker walked over.

"Dude... whats wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just Dandy!" Dash responded.

"Dandy? Um... ok.." Tucker walked over to Sam as they enjoyed people falling down.

Danny and Frostbite walked over, and Dash calmed himself down.

"Ok, were taking you somewere to get you fixed." He mumbled. "Dont make crazy assumptions when we get there."

"I think I already have. Fenton."

Danny stopped in his tracks.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I just wanted to get something up before it breaks again! If it dose! Sorry! review!**


	8. UH, HOMEWORK I THINK

**sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I wanted to get something up in case it stopeed letting me post again.**

**So here! A longer chapter! (:**

* * *

Danny stoped in his tracks. There was NO way he had figured that out on his own. He had to have herd something.

"How do you do it?" Dash asked walking over to him.

"Um... Do what?" Danny asked nervously.

"Switch so fast, you must have to use hair dye, contacts, and another witch of cloths." Dash told him.

Tucker and Sam noticed there conversation and walked over.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked him.

"He thinks I'm _that Fenton kid._" He told her.

Sam and Tucker eyes widened.

"Um, Danny is at home, catching up on his homework," Sam lied.

"Yea, he wouldn't be here, even if he wanted to."" Tucker told him.

Dash narrowed his eyes.

"I herd what you two were talking about. Your half ghost, you have a thing for Sam,-

"Who said that!?"

"And you've been on the Fenton portal, once Fenton, you, got into an accident, he didnt show up at school for a week, thats when Phantom showed up." Dash stated.

"Well, hes got evidence." Tucker said, Sam elbowed him in the arm. "Ow!"

"That also explains, don't deny it, enjoyed hurting me before we came here."

Beads of sweat rolled down Danny's face.

"Ummm. I-I have no idea what your talking about." Danny tried to cover it up.

"All this time, I've been picking on my hero, the wimp at school, has also been the Danny Phantom of Amity Park."

"You know they look exactly the same right?" Tucker added. Sam kicked him this time.

Danny began to make zipping motions across his lips. As if to say, _ShutupshutupshutupshutpShutupshutupshutupshutp._

"But seriously? How do you change so quickly." Dash asked, urging him.

Danny sighed in defeat. there was nothing he could do, even if he wanted to, he knew. he had evidence, and he couldn't deny it. Two blue rings formed around Danny's waist.

Dash's mouth gaped at this sight. "Woah."

"Hooray, you know, lets just go tell everyone! That'ed be great! woo hoo! I can get ripped apart my parents, by phans, and then ripped apart again by the GIW!" Danny laughed hysterically. "That be fun! oh yea, Lets just try and make my life a _little_ more misreble then it already is."

Danny stomped away ant sat down on a rock outside the cave, his now black hair flipping across his face, he dug his hands through his hair, and sighed, he just wanted to give up, dissapear, just sit there, not having to do anything for anyone ever again.

Tucker scowled at Dash and walked over to Danny, Sam just stood in front of Dash, giving him a worse-then-death glare. He outstretched his legs on the snowy ground beside Danny, who was sitting on a rock.

"Dude, this isn't as bad as it seems, you have to find the silver lining in the clouds." Tucker encouraged.

Danny waved his hand to the thick green sky,

"Do you see any clouds!?" He growled. "Who am I kidding, my life is over."

"No Danny, Its not, Dash isnt going to tell anyone, your parents aren't going to hurt you, and GIW cant even come within 100 ft of you without messing up. The only thing you have to worry about is the phans." He told him. "Those haven't been a problem before."

"How do you now that? For all I know, he's going to tell everyone, and I'll be the biggest freak of the world!"

Tucker sighed. "Danny, I think your overreacting, you making it seem way worse then it actually is. Nobody is going to believe Dash, even if he told them. The world isn't going to end if one more person nows your secret. You Danny Phantom for freaki'n sake! Your the strongest ghost in the Ghost Zone, and your going to let one person, who isn't even a ghost, knock you down!?"

Danny looked away.

"You've got a great life Danny, how many people in the world get a chance to be an all time superhero? 5. And two dont even count! Your life is like one straight out from a comic book! Boy gets bullied. Boy gets into lab accident and gets super powers. Boy saves day. Boy gets hidden identity. You see what I'm talking about!? You don't even read comics! Every geek and geeket in the world wishes for a life like yours."

"Fine. I'll get up, but don't think I'm getting soft or anything." Danny said as he switched from Fenton to Phantom.

Tucker laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way dude. Not at all."

* * *

Danny * Phantom* poked his head out of the Fenton portal, he turned his head to the left, then to the the the right, to the left again, before walking out.

"Cost is clear guys!" Danny yelled

The ship popped out of the portal, along with Dash hanging on to the back. Danny walked over to the genetic lock, pressing his finger down, The door began to close, seconds before lock, Wulf squeezed through, jumping around the lab, crashing everything. Wulf continued to jump everyweare, clawing the walls as if to try and climb them.

"WULF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Danny yelled her ran over to him.

"Iraduer! Iraduer's VENANTA SXLOSIS DANIEL!" He yelled. ***1***

"IM AGO! TRANKVILIGU SUBE! fromaĝo! ***2* **Danny yelled back, he closed the door the rest of the way.

"Woah! Thats the same thing from at the school!" Dash yelled.

Tucker and Sam hoped out of the ship after parking it in the corner of the lab.

"Lupo, hes amiko nun, bone, kinda, simple dont freak lin eksteren bonvolu!" Danny said walking over to him. ***3***

"Dash, this is Wulf, Wulf this is Dash." Danny explained. Dash walked over and examined him, head from toe.

"Kion vi diris?" ***4***

"Mi parolis al Interfrapigos." ***5* **

"So, Frostbite got rid of my laser eyes, darn it, but what did he say about Dash, is he stuck like that?" Tucker said joining the group.

"Por plenigi vin, Haltostreko ricevis fantomo potencojn el la vazaro Frostbite donis al mi." Danny said.***6***

"Vi rimarkos, ke viaj gepatroj estas hejme, ĉu ne?" Wulf laughed. ***7***

"Oh Crap." Danny said.

"DANNY!? WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE?" His mother yelled from upstairs.

"Um, Um, HOMEWORK... I THINK." Danny responded. Footsteps were herd.

Danny quickly flashed back to Fenton as he scanned the room.

"Uh, Dash! Switch back to your normal self!"

"How do I do that!?"

"I dont know! You just do it!"

Dash scrunched up his face, trying to change.

"Its not working!"

Dash ran over to the lab table grabbing a spare thermos.

"Danny... I dont think thats a good Idea." Sam cautiond.

"Well I dont have a choice! Sorry Dash! Pardonu Lupo!"

A scream, and flash of blue light later, Dash and Wulf were gone.

* * *

**translations.**

**1 "Walker! Walkers coming! CLOSE THE DOOR DANNY!**

**2 "I'M GOING! CALM DOWN! Cheese."**

**3 " Wulf, he'd a friend now, well, not really i guess, but just dont make him wet his pants please."**

**4 "what did you say?"**

**5 "I was talking to Dash."**

**6 "To fill you in, Dash got ghost powers after i got that stuff from Frostbite.**

**7 "You do know your parents are home right?"**

**8 "Sorry wolf!"**

* * *

**So, it was longer, not as long as I wouldeve liked it to be but I wanted a cliffie, its a really bad one at that ): Poo. Oh well! And just to let you know, we are NO WERE from the end. XD. no seriously, Im not lieing.**


	9. Of Portals,Ghosts,Sister,and fruitloops

**Hooray**!** Chapter nine! **

**\ (•◡•) /  
**

**No Comments today, well I guess I have a comment on Miley Cyrus. GET SOME CLOTHS WOMAN.**

**Oh and someone also asked what happend to my old account, I got this one working, so, yea...**

* * *

The trio scrambled into Dannys room, Tucker switching on the lights.

"Sam, can you lock the door?" Danny asked.

Tucker plopped himself on Dannys bed as the halfa began pacing the room, Sam locked the door and joined them.

Danny pointed the thermos to the left of the room, clicking the reverse switch.

With another flash of blue light, and a scream later, Dash and Wulf appeard on the floor.

The Battery blue blonde ***alliterations, tee hee...* **Scrambled up, and Stomped over to Danny.

"What. The heck. WAS THAT!? " Dash screamed in his face.

Wulf just snickerd, He knew what it was, he didn't really care.

Danny pushed Dash away before speaking.

"Its a Fenton thermos, sucks ghosts up so I can lock them in the Ghost Zone, Well I guess it dosent-

"I DONT CARE. Never. Do it. Again." Dash snorted. "Got it? I dont care if your Danny freakin Phantom, Just dont do that. EVER."

Danny gulped. "Got it."

Sam clapped her hands before walking over. "Okay! Well thats over, now we need to get you fixed, since Tuckers ok, 1 down, 1 to go."

Tucker snorted, "I never needed to be fixed." He said.

Danny looked around his charred walls, all of Tuckers doing.

"Yea, ya kinda did." He said. "Remember the last time you had Powers?"

"OH CM'ON, that dosent count." Tucker argued.

"In my book it dose." Danny teased.

Sam yawned beofre speaking, "Okay, can we get this show on the rode cause I have stuff to do."

"So, are we just going to wait untill your parents come out of the lab or what?" Dash asked.

They all paused.

Giggled were herd.

When all of a sudden they all broke out in laughter, including Wulf.

"Mi apenaŭ vidi Daniel, kaj eĉ mi nun ni estus tie dum semajnoj se ni atendis!" ***1***

"Dude, Wulfs right, we'd be here for, like, ever, if we waited." Tucker laughed.

Dash frowned. " So, uh, do your parents, well, now?" He asked.

Danny stopped. "My parents? No, Jazz dose. If I told my parents, then I would be ripped apart and I quote; molecule, by molecule."

"Ouch." Dash said.

"like I said, Lets get this show on the road." Sam said. "We need a portal, and this one isnt an option."

Wulf suddenly extended his claws and ripped a whole in the apmostphere.

'"Portalo?" He asked.

"No Wulf, Ni bezonas unu kiu povas turni kaj ekstere." He told him. ***2***

"But what other portals are there?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed. "Vlad..."

**_~Line break~_**

"Jazz?" Danny snuck down the stairs, trying to locate her sister. "Are you down here?"

Jazz looked up from her thesis papers. "Yea Danny?" She responded.

'"Oh good your here, I thought you had gone to teach, or something." Danny laughed.

Jazz rolled here eyes. "Danny, do you need something, or can I work in peace?"

"Yea, about that, We kinda have a situation upstairs, and need you to kinda, mabey driveustoVlads?" He rushed.

She quirked an eyebrow. "And why would you want me to drive you to Vlad? Your arch enemy?"

"Because, well, I would have to kinda show you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What, is there Oh I don't know, somebody got ghost powers, or something?" Her voice dripped with sarcasum.

Danny frowned. "How did you now?"

"Wait, your serious?"

"Yea... Just come on!" Danny grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

* * *

Danny opened the door to his room, leading Jazz in, closeing the door behind him. Jazz'z attention was immedietly brought to the giant wolf ghost.

Jazz'z voice began to quiver "Danny... Whats that...?" She said.

"His names Wulf, Hes not gonna hurt you."

"Saluton amiko" ***3* **Wulf said waving with a crazy grin.

Jazz grimecd and waved back.

But the next thing she saw shocked her even more.

"Well, hellooooo beautiful!" Dash said.

Jazz snapped her head around at that voice. "DASH?" She screeched.

"Ding Ding ding, we have a winner." He said seductively.

"Dash stop hitting on my sister." Danny said.

"Or what?" He spat.

"I'll put you in thermos with box ghost... And Klemper." Danny added.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Truuuusst me," Sam said. "You don't wanna know."

Jazz looked back and forth around the room. "Will somebody's telling me whats going on!?" She hollard.

"I can sweet cheeks." Dash said.

"Oh gross!" Jazz spat.

Danny held up the thermos from behind his computer were he sat. "I'm not kidding, this is my second one, I forgot to empty it this morning."

The halfa swung around in his chair. "We need to get to Vlads because Mom and Dad wont be out of Lab anytime soon, and Vlads has the only other working portal I can think of."

"What do you need a portal for?" Jazz asked.

Danny pointed to the love-struck jock.

"Ok... Lets go. Like now. So he can get out of my house." Jazz said.

"Aww. why you hatin'?" Dash said.

"YA KNOW WHAT? Im gonna bring this with me, in case you cross my line Baxter." Danny spat. shaking the packed thermos.

"Ohhhh! I see you have learned something from me after all!" Dash mocked.

"_ohhh well I see you have learned something from me after all! _Shut up." Danny mimicked.

Dash frowned before following the trio, and not to mention the giant Wolf thing, out the door,

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS! (;**

**1: "I hardly see Daniel,and even Know we would be here for weeks if we waited!"**

**2 We need a portal that can turn on and off**

**3 Hello friend! :b**

* * *

Y**ea, It was kinda short, but I was hating my chapter each time I wrote it, And this one I didnt really like either. The ending was good *in my opinon* for me, and if you can tell, Dash and Danny in the same room in becomeing a problem, especially since they both have ghost powers. XD FIGHT FIHGT FIGHT FIGHT XD you know the drill R&R PLEASE!**


	10. Danny gets the gumps, and Dash dissapers

**Sorry for not updateing in a while, honestly I am starting to loose intrest, but I WILL FINISH IT.**

**:b U DID NOT THINK DASH AND DANNY WERE GOING TO GET ALONG. RIGHT!? Well, I guess Dash became a little more mellow, but Dannys still being a grump. XD **

**Oh, and Jazz has a satchel on, its brown, youll find out why later,**

**P.S I suck in some comedy at the end.**

* * *

Danny Fenton sat next to her older sister, Jazz Fenton as they sped down the highway towards Wisconsin. Sam Tucker, And Dash Baxter were all crammed in the back seat, grumbling on about how there's not enough space, or meat is what makes boys farts smelly ***ITS TRUE.* **

Dash Baxter was probably the most concerned, he despised but honored Danny Fenton, wanted to beat him up, but wanted to follow him around everywhere. Dash sighed and looked out the window as his electric blue hair flickers through the wind. He mostly avoided looking at Jasmine in fear or whoever the Box Ghost or Klemper. He eyed the compact thermos siting in the can holder.

They quickly drove past the **Welcome to Wisconsin** sigh and continued toward the mansion in the distance.

"Why are we going there anyway?" Dash asked to know one in particuler.

"Because," Danny replied. "Its the only other Ghost Portal I know of,"

"Well, do you even now the person who owns it?" Dash asked.

Danny turned to look at him. "Vlad Masters."

"Vlad Masters!?"

"Vlad masters..." Everyone replied.

"You mean the mayor?" Dash panicd. "He owns a ghost portal!?"

"Well, he dosent live there at the moment, since he runs Amity, so it will be a get-in-get-out situation." Danny said.

"Well, I'm not climbling through the vent." Sam scoffed.

"Oh come on, that only happend once!" Tucker said.

"..."

"Well, I'm not doing it-

"Were here." Jazz suddenly said.

"Already?" Danny said in doubt.

Jazz pulled up to the massive house and parked the car. She hoped out and slammed the door behind her, flipping out her phone, she checked the time.

"We have about 30 minuets until mom and Dad notice were gone, so if we are going to get him fixed, lets go now." Jazz said.

Danny, and the rest of the crew climbed out as they listend to Jazz.

"Dash, your with me, Jazz Tucker and Sam, go together, Tucker I need you to hack the security systems to see if theres anyone in the house, Jazz, find the Ghost Portal and make sure its not broken, or something, Sam, gaurd the door.

"Woah." Dash exclaimed. "You sound like you've done this before."

Danny began walking towards the entrance, as the rest of the three began there tasks.

"We have." Was all he said. "Dash, since you have more muscle then me-

"I do?"

"Yes, when I'm in my human form... Anyway, I'm counting on you to open the portal door if he locked it." Danny informed him.

"How would I be able to do that!?" Dash said as Sam opend the door for them.

"With your natural strength combined with Physical ghost energy, it would be like lifting me up and putting me in a locker."

Dash was about to respond when he noticed the green and gold laden walls.

The Packers.

"Woah!" Dash said. "ITS LIKE FOOTBALL HEAVEN." He jumped.

Danny just groaned. "Stop acting like a 2-year old, we need to get in and get out in as less time possible."

Dash just huffed, admiring the shelfs full of signed footballs.

Tucker walked over, his brown boots clicking against the marble floor.

"Theirs nobody here, accept watch out for the_ maddie hologram_, she can record conversations." Tucker laughed.

"Hehehehehe, Its not that funny." Danny mocked. Tucker just ignored him as he walked away, doing who nows what.

"Isnt Maddie your moms name?" Dash asked.

"Yes."

"So..."

"Follow me." Danny said abundantly.

Dash quickly caught up with Danny as Jazz came into view. They rounded the long corner filled with portrits of Vlad, and money, and cheese. Yes cheese.

"Danny, I found the lab, well, I already knew were it was." Jazz said, she immediately noticed Dash staring at her. "ok! Lets just get this over with."

Danny grumbled something about Dash being stupid and perverted, and followed his sister down the long, staircase.

For Dash, he had no words, giant moving fireplaces, secret hideouts, GHOST portals? How could they be so calm!?

The groups heels clicked on the stone stairs as torches light there path, they soon came to a large blue room, complete with a portal, tables, and many, many, many, maddie holagrams.

"HA! I was right." Dash laughed at the holograms.

Jazz rolled her eyes as Danny occupied himself with files he had found on, The Phantoms. He cursorily looked at the paper labeled history, but his phone buzzed as it was a text from Sam.

Unexpected visitor. Move your butts.

Typical Sam...

Danny grabbed all of the files and rushes over to the pass code for the unconventionality locked portal. He tried every password he could think of, he quickly typed in IAMNOTAFRUITLOOP, But it didn't work. He tried FENTON, PHANTOM, abcdefg, For petes sake he tried Maddie Masters! Footsteps began to be herd upstairs as Danny began to panic.

"Cm'on Fenton..." Dash squeeked.

"I going!" Danny hollard back. Jazz quickly rammed into Danny and slide her fingers acroos the keypad 1234578910.

Access Granted.

"Oh come on! Seriously!" Danny screamed.

"No time, lets go. The portal opened the reveal a spiraling portrait of green and purple.

"Ok Dash get over here," Danny rushed Dash ran over excidedly, ready to get rid of this freaky burden.

"Wait Fenton, Why dont you do it to? You wouldn't have to fight ghosts anymore." Dash said.

Danny kept shoving him towards the portal as he responded.

"Cant, Ectoplasim is in your bloodstream, for me, it intertwined with my DNA. If I toke it out, then half of me would be gone, makeing my personality, and life span change drastically." Danny said. "Crap, how are we going to do this. Um, ok Dash grab my hand and go halfway into the portal."

"WHAT!?"

"Just Do it!" Danny screamed. The footsteps became louder as Jazz paced the room.

Dash quickly obeys as he stuck his arm through the green mixture, it felt, weird. He was in two places at once. He could feel the cold air of the ghost zone, and the warm temputre of the lab.

"Jazz turn off the portal." Danny commended.

Jazz ran over as the footsteps became so clear, you could tell they belonged to a mans shoe, insted of a high heel.

Dash began to panic as he struggled to get free of Dannys grasp.

"Hold still!" Danny yelled at him.

Dash winced. "Is this going to hurt?'

No response.

"Ready?" Jazz asked.

"Theres no time for ready, just smack the big read button Jazz!"

And Jazz did.

Sparks immediately flew and a crack was herd a deep voices screams came from the portal. The footsteps quicken at the sound.

Jazz and Danny backed up, Danny rubbing his sore hand, it was coverd in black soot, or something.

The portal went dark, and the gateway to the Ghost Zone was no more. They both rushed to the portal to get Dash, but.

He wasn't there.

**DUN DUN DUN... thats the end for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Rember to review!**

**Oh who am I kidding...**

_**~line**** break~**_

Danny and Jazz began to hyperventalate and ran into the machine to search for him.

Not. A. trace.

He was gone.

There attentions was immeditly refocused to The stairs, as a tall mechanical figure stood there.

Skulker? **(HA. u thought it was vlad. :b)**

Skulker gasped at the sight, and so did Jazz and Danny, He held Tucker and Sam by there necks.

"Skulker... Let them go! They have nothing to do with this." Danny hissed.

"Oh ghost child, I would, but I would much rather take them to my employer to tell him what I have seen.'" An evil grin spread across his face at his new idea.

"But first, I must inquire, what on earth are you doing here? Messing with the portal?" Skulker said.

"None of your buissenes Ghost X!" Jazz yelled.

Skulker snapped his neck over to look at the teen.

"And who are you?" He snorted.

Jazz whipped out a fenton thermos from a satchel.

"Oh, I nothing but a small, fragile girl... But. I do happen to own. a weapon of mass destruction." She laughed sucking him into the thermos.

"No! NO NO NO!" Skulker sreamed like a girl.

Jazz blew the top of of the device like it was a gun. and strutted over to help Sam and Tucker up.

"That Jazz, was quite possibly, the best comeback you have ever made." Danny laughed.

Sam laughed along with them. "Yea, but Danny can do it better."

"Whats that supposed to mean!?"

"Ladies, Ladies,-

"I dont count as one."

"Yesyoudo, We all know who is the best at comebacks, and that would be me." Tucker warbled.

...

...

"Did you just call me a girl?"

...

...

"Um... anyway, Wears Dash?" Sam suddenly asked looking around the room.

Jazz and Dannys faces went bleach white as they were reminded of him.

_"We forgot about Dash."_ Danny choked to Jazz.

"Well, you see, we dont, really now, were he is..." Jazz laughed nervously.

"And by that you mean, he could be aimlessly floating through the Zone, with out ghost powers." Tucker said.

"Yea. Pretty much." Danny shrugged.

"ugh, fine lets go. Turn the portal back on..." Sam groaned.

_**~Line Break~**_

**30 minuets later...**

"TUCKER! SAM! WE GOT IT WORKING!" Danny screamed up the stairs.  
Footsteps were head as Sam and Tucker appeard holding massive piled of chips, cheese, and cream soda, wich, Vlad apparently enjoyed. A lot.

"Mk..." Tucker mumbled through mouthfuls of food.

"Yesh, wrt he said." Sam added.

Danny rolled his eyes as two familer rings formed down his waist.

The Ghost Portal was now working and the familer green swirls twisted around and around.

"Ok, I'm going to go in and find him. And you two... Well. do whatever you want. But break anything and die." He said jumping through the portal.

A moment later his white fluffy head popped back out.

"You now I'm kidding right?" He said.

"*sigh* Yes Danny, we now your kidding." Sam said.

"kk"

And his head dissaperad once again.

Tucker faced twisted around curiously. "Kk, what are we doing? Texting?"

"Hey guys look at this." Jazz handed them some files on Danny Dani, and his family.

"Apparently I'm 1/4 Russian!" Jazz exclaimed.

* * *

**Ok, Yea its the real ending now. So, the begging wasnt very good, I know, sorry, but I kinda got into at the end.**

**"Did you just call me a girl?"**

**Yes Danny, yes he did. :b Review please!**


	11. Hitus and Part 2 prolauge

**Ok this story is on hitus for a while because I want to start a new story, but what I'm about to do next is going to piss u off and please u. :b**

* * *

Dash Baxter floated through the Ghost Zone. Unconscious, Powerless, and completely vunreable. He was coverd in burn marks, 2nd degree at the most.

Ghosts of all kinds would float by, either pushing the limp form around teasingly, or just ignoring it. As he lazily hover around, He bumped into a tall white figure with a skeleton like face. He was jolted awake at the pressure of the hit as he blinked his eyes open before letting out a muffled scream . A hand was clasped to his mouth.

"A human in the Ghost Zone? Thats definitely against the rules."

* * *

**XD I will finsish this story, its just because I dont have as much intrest updates are slower! I am sorry! I think Im gonna stick to oneshots because all stories I right i tend to loose intrest after a while.**

**I WHILE FINISH THIS. DO NOT THINK I WONT**

**:b Enjoy the suspense! XD**


	12. OBBSESIVE COMPULSIVE!

**Heller! Plz don't hate on me! :3 **

**Here is ur next chapter, PLEASE review, even if you are a guest, I lets me know that people still want me to write dis stry! :3**

* * *

Dash Baxter leaned his head against the stone wall. He blinked his eyes open as he realized he was in a cell. He snapped his head up, looking around frantically. All he could remember was running into a suited ghost.

MAYBE HE WAS A LAWYER!

No. He wasn't nice enough, although, he could really use a lawyer at the moment. He noticed blue glowing chains around his arms, he realized he couldn't faze through them. Wow, he never think he would find himself saying, well, thinking, that.

He struggled to his feet, the chains were around his ankles to. Blood dripped down his head, how did that happen? Dash spotted a small mirror to his right.

He was normal. Just plain old Dash, blonde hair, normal black tee, and a rustic old jeans.

He wasn't a freak! He was normal!

The word 'freak' reminded him of Fenton. Freak. Somehow, it didn't fit him anymore. It was confusing, he wanted to push him around, but at the same time, praise him. ***Not religiously***

Why was he picking on him in the first place? After all he did for Amity.

He sighed as he wiped they crimson drops from his sweaty forehead. For once, the movies were right, jailtime dose give you time to reflect.

He was about to drift back to unconsciousness when the cell door was banged open, startling him back to reality. Dash shivered as he remembered he was in the Ghost Zone. A guard, green skin, and, what was it called? Ghost tail? Threw a plate of bread across to room.

"I forgot you, _humans"_ He spat the word like it was poison, "Had to eat."

Dash picked up the crusty bread off the ground, it crumbled to dust in his hand.

"Um... T-Thanks?" He stuttered,

"Your not welcome." the guard hissed back.

Dash scuttled in the corner helplessly. Fenton must hate him right know, after all he did to help him and he had still treated him like... *sigh*

Why would he ever help him?

* * *

Danny Fenton floated around, knowing exactly were he needed to go.

Walkers.

It wasn't that hard really, even if he wasn't there, in wich he most likely was, why spend all day wandering around? As he sped toward the jail, he noticed a very colorful vampire man.

He raced faster hoping not to be noticed. He was scrubbing his big pink football. ***Gay***

Unfortunately for Danny, he did notice.

"hey you!" Vlad shouted, he flung his hankie widely. "Why did I see you and the Baxter boy on my video footage"

"Wow, I should put a label on you that says; Warning, I am obsessive compulsive!" Danny retorted.

"And why, young badger, would you do that?"

"Because, your so worried people are going to steal your 'precious' items, that you check your security system at 3:00 every evening."

"Daniel. That dosent make sense."

"Oh. I guess it dosent." Danny thought aloud. 'It sounded better in my head."

"I dont care! I care about you breaking in to my house, Its illegle and appropriate!" Vlad shouted.

"Inappropriate? Do you keep pictures of things Im not supposed to see? Hmmm? like my mother posing all over your screen? hmm?" Danny mocked.

"Oh, Just go about your retarded business."

"Hey hey hey! The old man finally got some attitude! Oh yes! I am SO offended." Danny teased.

"Well, I guess I did, but that dosent matter! I will speak to your parents soon enough," Vlad spat.

"Oh sure." Danny laughed, he sped away, Vlad continued to scrub his football with his hankie, as he herd a faint scream.

"_**OBSSEIVE COMPULISIVE!"**_

* * *

Dash yawned as he regained consciousness, how long had it been? 3? maybe 4, hours? Dash rubed his head as crusted blood feel off his dried wound. He still hadnt found out how that happened. He was about to get up and, at least try to, stretch when he realized what had woken him up in the first place.

Footsteps became louder in the halls. He plopped back down awaiting his offender.

After what seemed an eternity, the door creaked open.

It was the lawyer!

"So, Dash Baxter of Casper High middle school, Amity Park, Illinois." He spoke calmly.

"Are you a lawyer?" Dash squeakd.

He quirked an eyebrow. "A lawyer? No, of course of not, Im Walker."

He leaned his skeleton face inches from the jocks.

"Ill be your persecutor." He laughed heartly.

Dash gulped.

"I am also, the Warden." He spoke. "You must be wondering why your in here?"

Dash shoke his head violently.

"You broke the rules. Human items, Human food are not aloud in the Ghost Zone, Especially-"He slapped the book of rules shut. "Humans."

The man sent chills down his spine.

"Do I get a call?"

"A call? No, Phones dont work in the Zone bub." He used a key to unlock the chains on his ankles and wrists.

He forcefully grabbed the boys hand, but it fazed through.

"Darn it! I forgot your the ghosts in the Zone..." He mumbled.

Dash thought about that. If humans were the ghosts in the ghost zone, then he would be able to...

~Zooop!~ Dash slipped through the walls as he herd loud cussing come through the walls.

Awesome. Dash started to run but stoped himself as he noticed he was on a type of island.

"JUMP!"

Dash looked to his left, and right, but didnt see anyone.

"JUST. FREAKIN'. JUMP."

Then he saw it, Danny Phantom, or should he say Fenton was floating over 100 feet away. Should he trust.

"OH MY GOSH. JUST JUMP! MY THROAT HURST!"

Dash braced himself as he let him self fall of the edge. ***of glory***

"I SAID JUMP NOT FALL! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! UGH!" Danny screamed, he dived for Dash as he noticed him countly falling into the abbys.

He gracefully grabbed him by the wrists.

"Dude. Theres a difference between _jumping, _and ,_ falling."_ He laughed.

"B-But I thought I would just float!" Dash chocked.

"Nope' threse a difference." He giggled.

"Uhhh dude."

"What."

"Were surrounded." Danny stopped as he looked around, guards surround the two, holding weapons, human, and ghost weapons.

A grin smirked across his face as he gripped Dashs wrist tighter.

"Great! We can attack from all sides!" He squeeled.

"Wait. WHAT?"

"ATTTTTAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!" Danny screamed imaturly.

* * *

**Yep! Dannys on crack! No, JK, He just optimistic. Review! And mabey I will post tommorow! :3 (╬ ಠ益ಠ)**


End file.
